


Soft Lovin´

by Nyanniya



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bede and Hop are around 19-20, Bede is a gym leader, Bede is soft for hop, Bede is the ballonlea gym leader, But a little angst is in here, F/M, Female hop, Hop is soft for Bede, Hop is working with Sonia, Living Together, Sylveon is their baby, This fic is supposed to be just fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, older Bede and Hop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanniya/pseuds/Nyanniya
Summary: Being loved for who they are is something both Hop and Bede longed for, and after years of wishing and dreaming of it they finally found each other. So why did Hop feel like she wasn't enought?
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Kudos: 15





	Soft Lovin´

Hop sat on the soft pink couch in her and Bede’s living room, petting bede's Sylveon. The pink ribbon pokemon purred loudly in Hop's lap and flipped itself on her back. Stretching its body before rolling to her stomach again. Sylveon's baby blue eyes looked up at Hop happily.

“You are way too cute to be legal!” Hop smiled and picked up the Sylveon and held her like a baby. Sylveon didn’t seem too mind and just gave a small mew and nuzzled against Hop’s chest, still purring. Hop could feel her heart melting.  
Soft steps could be heard entering the room and Hop instantly looked over her shoulder to see Bede.  
He wore his gym leader clothes and had his curly white hair in a small ponytail. He looked at Hop with amusement and pointed at his Sylveon, who Hop was still holding close to herself.  
She turned her body so she was sitting in front of him and smiled back.  
“Wanna look at our baby?” she teased. Sylveon let out another happy mew, stretching one of her paws out to Bede. Bede rolled his eyes but still walked up to the two. Leaning his elbows on the couch.

“You do realize that I have had Sylveon longer than you?” Bede joked, petting sylveon’s head. Hop snorted and sat herself on her knees, her honey soft eyes meeting her boyfriends bright purple.  
“You are just saying that because you're jealous,” she brought her left hand to Bede’s right cheek while shifting Sylveons weight on her right arm so the pokemon didn’t fall of. Bede smiled and leaned into Hop’s touch.  
“Sylveon loves me more after all, watch!” she quickly removed her hand from Bede and used her hands to hoist the fairy pokemon up and turning it so it faced her. Hop kissed Sylveon on her head and Sylveon was quick to lick Hop’s cheeks when Hop nuzzled against the pokemons soft body. Sylveon was once again laying like a baby in Hop’s arms, smiling with closed eyes.

Bede only ruffled Hops thick purple hair and smirked.  
“As if!” he exclaimed, his voices filled with laughter. “Sylveon would let me hold her like that too!” Bede finished proudly. Sylveon open her eyes and looked up at her trainer and smiled. She watches as Bede brought his hands closer, ready to grab her from Hop's motherly embrace. She looked at Bede with innocent eyes, her soft smile turning into a purrloin looking one. Sylveon swiftly turned her head and nuzzled into Hop again. choosing to ignore her trainer.

Bede let out a betrayed gasp and Hop couldn’t hide her laughter. She looked at her boyfriend with amusement before giving him a quick peck on the lips. Bede still wore a face of deep betrayal but Hop could see him soften.  
“If it makes you feel better, Bede,” Hop Smirked “Babies are usually more attached to their mothers” Bede smacked Hop over the head lightly, Hop let out a yelp of surprise before standing up from the couch and gently pushed him with one of her hands.

“You can’t fight me, Mr.Gym leader. Not when I am the one with the baby!” they kept joking around for a bit before Hop studied bede closer. She looked at him with confusion.

“Wait. Why are you wearing your gym clothe?” she asked, running her hand down bede's arm, The Fabric felt familiar under her fingers .She looked up at Bede.  
“Same reason I came to steal Sylveon back.” He teased. “A gym challenger is coming soon, I need to get ready. Some people are even at the stadium already.” Hop felt herself shrink at her boyfriend's last words.  
She knew that people already were waiting to see him battle, she also knew that most of them were girls. Girls who were desperate for Bede’s attention.  
Hop hated that she felt such jealousy for people she didn’t even know. Maybe she was scared of losing Bede to one of them? It was childish thinking, Hop knew that but she was still scared. She knew she wasn’t the best looking compared to the rest.

Without realizing it she had grabbed onto Bede’s shirt, looking down on the wooden floor with glass eyes. She only realized it when she felt Bede curl her hair with his fingers.  
“Hey, you okay?” Bede’s voice was so soft and caring that Hop felt like she wanted to cry, but she knew how childish that would be. So she sucked it up, looking up at Bede and holding Sylveon close to her.  
“I just can’t believe you are going to steal Sylveon from me:” she knew how fake that sounded and she saw how Bede looked both unimpressed and worried. Hop let go of Bede’s shirt and petted Sylveon with it before handing the fairy pokemon over. Sylveon let out a unserten sounding mew but stayed still and only watched Hop.

Bede looked down on his pokemon and the looked back at his lover, he wasn’t stupid.  
“I have to prove that I am her favorite,” He joked and Hop let out a sigh of laughter.  
“Besides I can’t use Rapidash at today's match, He is getting a little sick and Opal would kill me if I used him ” he stated, not looking away from Hop. He could easily see how tired she was so he did what first came to mind.  
“Here,” Bede pulled his hands forward, trying to give Sylveon back to Hop.”You can carry her to the gym, we will walk together. I would like to have you watch my match as well.” Hop could hear how shy he sounded at the end and she smiled. She gladly took back Sylveon, who seemed as happy being back in her arms. She looked back at Bede with a smirk.

“I’ll go with you and watch but that means you have to win, you know.” Bede smiled and ruffled her hair again.

“let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and I am really excited! This fic shouldn't be too long and I am planing to publishing the next part soon. And I want too apologize if the grammer is wrong or if I spell a word wrong, English is not my first language.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you Enjoyed! <3


End file.
